Down Hokulani Mountain We Go
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion are walking down Hokulani Mountain. They see a few Fletchinder have aerial races. Jon: Flying races. Mary: They look like they are having fun. Drake: They sure do. April: I never saw how beautiful the view is. The sun is high in the sky with no clouds in sight. Jon: It is a nice day. Everyone continues walking down the mountain and after a while see a group of Salandit's. April: Salandit. Jon: They are fine. The Salandit hisses at everyone. Drake: Why are they hissing? Jon sees one of the Salandit down. Jon: I think one of them is injured. Mary: What makes you say that? Drake: I think one of them is laying down. Jon: Yeah. Jon tries to go towards the injured Salandit but the other Salandit use Venoshock towards Jon, causing him to fall over. April: Are you okay? Jon: Yeah. Jon stands up. Jon: I just want to help, that's all. The Salandit are in an angry, protective stance. Drake: Don't think they believe you. Suddenly the floor shakes. Mary: Why is the floor shaking? Then everyone sees a boulder heading towards them and the Salandit. The Salandit are terrified. April: We need to help them. April sends out her Lycanroc. Jon: Right, Brionne! Jon sends out Brionne. Drake: Herdier! Drake then sends out Herdier. Jon: Bubble Beam! April: Accelerock! Brionne uses Bubble Beam and hits the boulder destroying a little bit of it. Lycanroc then hits it with Accelerock, braking more of it. The boulder is still rolling towards everyone. Drake: Wild Charge! Herdier uses Wild Charge and destroys the rest of the boulder. The Salandit are relieved and happy. Jon: Everyone okay? The Salandit nod. Jon: Thanks everyone. April: Good work. Jon returns Brionne while April returns Lycanroc. Jon: Can I help now? The Salandit talk to one another then allow Jon near the injured Salandit. Jon looks the Pokemon over and sees some injuries to its back legs. Mary: Find the problem? Jon: Yeah. Typhlosion hands Jon a Super Potion. Jon: Thanks buddy. This will sting. Jon sprays the Super Potion onto Salandit, which causes some pain but Salandit is slightly better. Jon: Good. The other Salandit cheer. Drake: Shall we continue down the mountain? Salandit: Salan, Sal! Jon: You all live at the bottom? All the Salandit nod. Mary: Why are you all up here then? April: Doesn't matter. As long as we go together? The injured Salandit jumps onto Jon's right shoulder. Jon: Together then. Everyone begins to walk down the mountain with the other Salandit following them. Soon, they all arrive at the bottom, but see a man with white hair with a few Team Skull Grunts. Drake: Who is he? The man sends out his Golisopod and it uses Razor Shell towards the Salandit on the floor but Herdier gets in the way and takes the attack. Mary: What was that for? Jon: And who are you? Guzma: I'm Guzma, the big bad. Now, Razor Shell! Drake: Aerial Ace! Golisopod uses Razor Shell towards the Salandit but Herdier counters with Aerial Ace. Jon: Good work. Guzma: Stop making me angry! I want to have some fun. Skull Grunt: Yeah, don't upset the boss. April: Boss? Jon: Makes sense. Guzma: You want to keep getting in my way runt. Drake: Runt?! Herdier barks at this comment. Guzma: Your Pokemon has some guts having a go at big bad Guzma. Rock Smash! Golisopod hits Herdier with Rock Smash, causing a lot of damage. Drake: Herdier! Herdier gets up, showing it wasn't fazed. Drake: Good. Guzma: How dare you, Brick Break! Drake: Wild Charge! Golisopod uses Brick Break but Herdier counters with Wild Charge. Drake: Aerial Ace! Herdier uses Aerial Ace and hits Golisopod. Skull Grunt: Hey, don't hurt the bosses Pokemon! Guzma: Annoyance. Razor Shell! Golisopod hits Herdier with Razor Shell and causes Herdier to smash into a big rock, breaking it and the rocks fall onto Herdier, covering him. Jon: Herdier! Guzma: Your Pokemon is finished! Razor Shell! Golisopod uses Razor Shell towards the Salandit, but the rock blow away and Herdier jumps in front of the Salandit and takes the full force of Razor Shell but is still standing. Golisopod moves back to Guzma. Guzma: You little-- Guzma stops talking as he sees Herdier glow blue. Jon: Herdier is evolving! Herdier's body grows in size and whiskers begins grow. The light disperses and Herdier has evolved into Stoutland. Drake: Stoutland! Stoutland then hits Golisopod, knocking it out. Guzma then returns Golisopod. Guzma: You're going to regret this day. Guzma and Team Skull walk away. Jon: He's odd. Drake: I'm happy you evolved Stoutland. Stoutland: Stout. Mary: Why do they have a boss like him. Jon: Every evil team has an annoying boss. The Salandit walk over to their nest and everyone follows. Jon: This is your home? The Salandit nod. Drake: It a nice home. Jon: Right, time for you to stay here. Jon tries to take Salandit off his shoulders but it bites him. Salandit: Dit! Jon: You do? The Salandit on Jon's shoulder nods. Jon then gets a Great Ball out and Salandit touches it and gets captured. April: Salandit wanted to go with you? Jon: Yeah. You guys okay with that. The other Salandit nod. Drake: Another new Pokemon. Jon: Yep and we will be a good team. Mary: Shall we continue? Everyone says goodbye to the Salandit and then walk off and the screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes began their decent down Hokulani Mountain, and found some Salandit and took them home, meeting Team Skull's boss Guzma on the way. Drake battled Guzma and his Herdier evolved into a Stoutland. Now, with Jon's new team member Salandit, our heroes journey has become more fruitful. Major Events * Drake's Herdier evolves into Stoutland. * Everyone meets Team Skull's boss Guzma. * Jon catches a Salandit. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Team Skull Guzma Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Salandit Drake * Herdier --> Stoutland Guzma * Golisopod Wild * Fletchinder (Multiple) * Salandit (Multiple)